


Falin's Flings

by FalinMede



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalinMede/pseuds/FalinMede
Summary: If you've read the Lost Dragonborn, you have heard about Falin and only the barest of details. Not exactly sex crazed but dang close, she has sailed the world and rarely has her bed been empty. Set in the world and based on the canon of the Lost Dragonborn, this is a collection of all Falin's various flings.





	1. Nordic Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Falin. She is my sexually free character and making her so has allowed me to really branch out as a writer and find a healthy balance between near porn and tasteful work. Whatever your opinion on the term, she is my own little slut and that's perfectly fine. A few notes..  
> 1) Falin is half imperial and half wood elf, leaning more towards wood elf in appearance  
> 2) If you have any suggestions regarding who her next fling will be, feel free to suggest/request because Falin is a world traveler

“I am a man. I know what it is I want,” he assured her.  
She looked back at him, the faintest of smiles on those full lips of hers, a come hither look in those green eyes as they peered out at him through the crimson  
“And I am not so easily claimed.”  
She had challenged him. Falin. She'd made waves in the Reach, enough that his many spies all had sightings of her in their reports. It was almost as though they knew she was the one woman he sought to conquer at last. He hadn't pined for her, nothing so stupid but chills spread through him as he stepped into the constructed shack, as described in her letter. It had taken some doing but he'd convinced his men to allow him to leave the Hold unaccompanied, through his own gates rather than sneaking from them like a rat. And he did not regret for one second as he beheld the unique mix of Man and Mer that stood before him, draped in a pale gold dressing gown that both hugged her delicious curves and accentuated her breasts. Her jewelry laid strewn on the small night table and the black slave band around her throat was in full view, her red locks braided and twisted on top of her head, as if they would stay there much longer. Ulfric moved towards her, stripping off his furs, throwing them behind her on the bed as he came to a stop before her. His hands slid to her waist, drawing her against his body, her modest breasts bulging against his chest. His hands slid lower, tugging the material of her thin gown up until he felt the smooth skin beneath, cupping her butt and lifting her, his hands sliding to her bare thighs. He ground his hips against hers and she moaned, clearly as excited as him. The shack was small and two steps was the distance from where they stood to the bed where he tossed her down, her legs splayed open, revealing her pussy to him, neat and pink. He didn't stall too long taking in the sights, leaning against her, still rubbing against her, his hardening cock trapped behind his trousers as he nibbled that bronze skin, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck towards her breasts, pushing the offending garment off her shoulders as he did. He kissed her breasts, biting down ever so slightly on her taut nipples, relishing each moan and shiver, the sensations a mix of his grinding hips and his skilled mouth. Her fingers clutched at him, her grip slipping as her body reacted. Good thing too, as he pushed himself up, unzipping his pants, his cock only at half mast and already dripping with pre cum.  
“Now then, Falin,” he said, backing up, undoing the button that held his pants on.  
He sat in the small chair, enticing her to come to him, his hand stroking his cock to life.  
“Show me how skilled that mouth of yours is.”  
She wasted no time, crawling off the bed, her gown falling away as she came to rest between his knees, settling on her legs. As her tongue made its appearance, licking his cock from head to shaft, meticulous in its movements, he couldn't help entertaining the idea of her as a slave. His slave of course, imagining her naked body waiting in his bed when he retired for the night, Or even better, sitting next to his throne, equally naked, for his pleasure when he found himself alone in his Great Hall. As her mouth engulfed his head,sucking the tip, her tongue making tiny circles of it, he reached for her hair, unwinding it and taking hold of the braid, twisting the hair around his wrist. She was aware of his every move and knew what was coming as he tightened his grip and shoved himself deep into her throat, holding himself there, enjoying how her cheeks puffed out a bit. Her eyes rolled back, her silent approval as he brought her head back up and back down, admiring the skill she managed to pleasure him with regardless of the speed he set. He chuckled and released her hair, leaving her to set the pace. She rose up onto her knees, steadying herself by placing her hands on his thighs. Ulfric threw his head back, enjoying the warmth of her mouth and knowing that the night had just begun. It was his reassurment as he felt the pressure building, biting his lip to avoid giving her the satisfaction of hearing him cry out as he climaxed, hot waves of cum shooting into her mouth and down her throat. Falin did not cease in her motions, milking him dry until there was nothing left. She looked up at him, her lips still wrapped around his cock before she slowly retreated. This was their usual activity, the game they'd played as he'd recovered. She'd come into his room, playful and seductive in one mix and milk him until he felt as though there was nothing left to give. He suspected she intended to do so again as she started licking at his cock again, which was already hardening. Ulfric smiled ruefully, catching her hair again and guiding her mouth away. He pulled those lips to his, kissing her fiercely as he drew her into his lap, his still hardening cock rubbing against her pussy teasingly. He didn't want inside of her, not yet, his tongue finding hers, as their kiss deepened. Even still, Falin chose then to grind against him, moaning, her fingers reaching for his shirt. No, she'd dominated their games before and he fully intended to bring her to heel, releasing her hair and catching her wrists. She huffed and drew away, pouting at him.  
“Unacceptable Ulfric,” she scolded,as if she held authority over him.  
Clearly she didn't realize his game.  
“Jarl Ulfric,” he corrected, pleased when that smile spread across her face.  
The one that promised disobedience.  
“Ulfric,” she taunted.  
He made his move, bucking her off balance, surprising her enough to wrangle her over his knee. To her credit, she didn't struggle, even though his cock poked against her stomach. It was a minor inconvenience for him, one he could live with.  
“You are naked and at my mercy,” he said, his hand smoothing its way across her back and to her rear.  
He paused there and could hear her breath hitch as she had to realize his intentions.  
“And as I recall, you have been very disobedient.”  
He smacked that plump ass, well tanned and in line with the rest of her skin. His assessment had to be right, especially of such a free spirit. One he enjoyed and didn't intend to break but the fun was there in pretending his heart was in making her bow to him. He smacked her again, not hard enough to hurt and her body told him she enjoyed it, even if the sounds she was trying to stifle didn't.  
“You like someone bringing you to heel, hm?” he asked.  
“You can try, Ulfric,” she laughed at him and he smacked her again.  
Her response was a breathless grunt and he drew his palm back again and again, her butt cheeks going redder with each swat. And every sound she tried suppressing encouraged him.  
“For Dibella's sake,” Falin groaned, a few more smacks loosening her tongue and frustration. “Please.”  
Her voice was laced with a lusting whine and he loved it.  
“Mmm, please what?”  
He didn't smack her again, dragging his fingers across her skin, sliding oh so easily inside of her, one at first before the other joined. She gasped, clearly relieved he'd at least put something in her.  
“Ulfric,” she groaned, fuming a bit now.  
He chuckled at her frustration, hoping she understood that it was the same frustration he'd felt as she engulfed him in her mouth, night after night, rather than embracing him like any woman would have.  
“Jarl Ulfric,” he corrected her again, his fingers stretching, emphasizing his point.  
She shivered, both from his fingers and the deeper octave his voice had taken on, an almost purr like sound that usually promised a good night. And all she had to do was make a request. She rolled her eyes, not quite done fighting him but choosing to give in for now.  
“Jarl Ulfric,” she moaned in surrender. “Please, take me now.”  
She could only imagine his smug grin and she moaned in disappointment as his fingers wiggled their way out though he gave her one more smack on her ass.  
“To the bed,” he instructed. “And on your knees.”  
She slid off his knees, standing up and obeying. She pushed his furs aside, they were too nice to get messy, climbing onto the bed and laying down, her ass in the air. Ulfric seemed to be hot on her heels or else the shack was just that small. Either way, his hands were on her ass, still sore from a few well deserved spankings, spreading her cheeks. She'd have been worried if she hadn't felt his head probing her pussy as it was and she closed her eyes. Regardless of how many men found their way into her bed, she was always pleasantly tight for the next one. If he was too big, as Orcs and Redguards, mainly, tended to be, it hurt a bit no matter how wet she was. And Ulfric was big. She'd almost choked on him the first few times until she'd gotten a better handle on him. Speaking of him, he was still teasing, only the very tip pushing the folds of her dripping pussy. She rocked back, encouraging him to push in, to really take her. She needn't have bothered as he did what she wanted, driving his hefty cock deep inside her in one mighty push. She cried out, correct that it would hurt a bit, but quickly her pain turned into pleasure as Ulfric took her, his body already moving,getting a rhythm going that a bard could sing to. As he drilled into her, she could feel his balls slap mercilessly against her and she truly appreciated such a deep and thorough fuck, her toes curling. She recalled him in her mouth only minutes ago, remembering the taste of him, her eyes slowly ascending into the back of her head it felt as the Nord behind her truly staked his claim. She'd been so close to her own climax just from sucking his cock and now as he drove into her, oh dear, she came. She cried out, loudly, her own orgasm gone unacknowledged by Ulfric. Or so she thought. He chuckled and the mattress dipped, his leg brought up so he could drive into her from a different angle, deeper this time. Ulfric was as aggressive off the battle field as he was on it, his hand coming down, slapping her ass again. She was overwhelmed, her orgasm conflicting with the fact that he was still inside her, still pounding away. Her body shivered, craving more and so damn glad to be receiving. Her knees wobbled though, weak, and she slumped a bit, upsetting the steady pattern the Nord had set. He grumbled a bit in frustration and she smiled, passing it off as being purposeful sabotage, keeping that smile on her face as he pulled out long enough to push her on her back.  
“Ulfric, is something the matter?” she teased.  
She knew it would bother him but not enough to stop and repeat the whole process of teaching her what a bad girl she was. He glowered though before a dark smile crossed his chiseled face. He leaned in only this time he didn't push into her pussy, didn't continue that particular onslaught, choosing instead to slide his way into her ass. She did more than moan. She threw her head back. Yeah, that hurt too. Especially as he returned to the same rhythm he'd started with, stretching her poor ass mercilessly as his hand caught her chin.  
“Little slave girl,” he grunted, every word accompanied by a set of bed rocking thrusts, the sound of his balls slapping her ass echoing in their wake. “It is Jarl Ulfric.”  
She simply grinned in response.

 

The small fire had died down. Ulfric sat in the chair, spent or he'd have been hard again as he admired his handiwork. Falin lay on the bed, just as spent, her body still spasming every so often, covered in his cum even as it leaked from her ass and pussy, the likes of which had been a pleasure to fill, thrusting deep into her toned body as his cock let loose, emptying his balls inside of her as he pleased. He'd more than made up for her teasings and in the end, each climax as he either covered her or filled her up, she'd cried out “Jarl Ulfric” She had learned. He rose from his chair, stepping towards the bed and her head lulled in his direction, lined up perfectly with his crotch. She grinned and he returned it, positioning his cock and prodding her lips. She opened her mouth taking him in, cleaning him off. After a few minutes of thorough sucking, she let him pull out with a satisfying pop, licking her lips.  
“Next time,” she said, her voice clearly spent. “You should bring Galmar.”  
Ulfric shook his head at her as he tucked himself away, throwing on his furs.  
“Next time I will.”


	2. Markarth Ménage à Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Falin's Flings. The Bosmer/Imperial halfling has made her way to Markarth and with it comes (in more ways then one) a new lover or two.

He didn't usually bother tracking Mulush down. They were unofficial drinking buddies but it wasn't as if they ever set up a time to meet. They just happened to be in the same tavern at the same time. Sometimes Mulush was late, busy busting the balls of some good for nothing worker that just happened to get out of line. The orc still made a point to join him. He wasn't worried. Mulush wouldn't wander out and no one inside the walls would dare mess with someone who worked for the Silver Bloods. Paying his tab, Yngvar pushed away from the bar. There wasn't much point to drinking if there wasn't someone to shoot the shit with. He wandered out of the tavern, not too drunk but just pleasantly buzzed. He headed for Mulush's house, the small, tucked away from prying eyes. If Yngvar hadn't gotten himself the cushy job of bodyguard, he'd be living here for sure. The perks of being a Nord. He'd heard of a stranger, plus Forsworn activity in the market. He wasn't going to take chances that his drinking buddy had met an untimely end. He didn't bother knocking, opening the door to find a Mulush dick deep in the mouth of an elven wench. She was sitting on the floor between the orc's legs, his pants around his ankles as her head bobbed. Mulush looked up instantly and saw Yngvar, his eyes widening as he realized he'd very literally been caught with his pants down. Yngvar stepped into the room, making his way to the table where there were two waiting mugs. He picked up one, taking a swig. Despite his attempts to make his presence obvious, the wench never ceased her work on Mulush. Yngvar found himself impressed and he did a quick study of her backside. She had a great ass which filled out her pants nicely, her waist slender. Her hair was in a bun, exposing her neck and Yngvar knelt down, hovering close.  
“Well, Mulush. I was curious what exactly kept you from the tavern. And now I see.”  
That elf paused in her actions, glancing over her shoulder at him. A slow, seductive smile crawled its way onto her face.  
“Mulush, a friend?” she said, looking back at the orc. “Introduce us.”  
“Introduce yourself,” Mulush instructed. “In your special way.”  
He grinned at her, the expression odd on his usually stoic face. Yngvar tilted his head as Falin backed up,now facing him. She looked at him, fire in her green eyes as she rose to her feet. Every move was graceful and with a better look at her front side, he let one eyebrow rise.   
“I'm Falin. Nice to meet you,” she said, stepping into his body.  
He could see right down her shirt, could see the hint of her nipples. Her breasts were small but that was fine. He was an ass man. He reached around, cupping her ass with both hands and offering a generous squeeze.  
“Yngvar,” he said.   
“A pretty impressive greeting,” Falin remarked with a smile.   
She nodded at the second chair.  
“Care to follow up on it?”  
She didn't have to ask twice. He sat and she followed, her fingers making quick work of his belt, as if she was eager to meet his half masted cock. No questions asked, leaned in, licking his dick before swallowing it to the hilt. Her mouth was hot and wet and he could only imagine what other holes felt like on her. Mulush rose, kneeling, his body curving against her. She moaned, the sound muffled, as Mulush's cock poked her through her pants. She seemed excited at that potential and Mulush chuckled, pushing the ends of her shirt out of the way. Yngvar met the orc's eyes over her bobbing head and he gave a subtle nod, the orc removing the belt from her waist with impressive skill, peeling her near skin tight pants off her. Her mouth seemed to move more eagerly as her excitement rose, slurping sounds filling the air as she milked his cock.  
“A naughty one,” Mulush mused, smacking at her bare ass.   
“No underwear?” Yngvar said, not at all surprised.   
She looked to have been poured into her pants. Mulush slid his hands across that smooth skin, spreading the lips of her pussy. The orc's face moved closer, burying himself in her pussy. Falin moaned again, surging forward in surprise as Mulush began eating her out. He must have hit a nerve. She gasped, her lips leaving his cock as she let out a small chirp of pleasure. Her hips spread, encouraging Mulush to go deeper. Meanwhile, Yngvar fisted Falin's red hair, bringing her mouth back to his cock. She needed no further guidance, her tongue twisting itself around his shaft, licking her way up until she was just sucking on the tip, savoring the taste of his precum.   
“Mulush,” Yngvar said.   
The orc lifted his head, licking his lips and the sudden void of pleasure made Falin groan in disappointment. Yngvar ignored that, knowing she wouldn't feel that way for long. The orc read his mind, backing off and Yngvar guided Falin up, turning so that she faced Mulush, half undressed as she was. He stepped forward unfastening the straits of her corset enough to slip it and her shirt from her body, yanking it over her head. Meanwhile, Yngvar trailed his fingers down her toned legs, guiding them fully out of her pants. Mulush was eyeing the newly exposed skin hungrily, his cock bobbing. Falin glanced back at Yngvar, sensing he was the one calling the shots and he grinned at her, happy with the view of her perfectly round ass. He wrapped a hand around his cock's base as best he could, holding it still as Falin watched. She licked her lips, as if remembering his taste and he grinned, filing that away for later.   
“Well go on,” he urged “Mount it.”  
She wasted no time, stepping back, his cock parting her ass cheeks and at first, she went slow, letting him prod at her asshole. After a few moments, she lowered herself on. She threw her head back, her body shivering as she came, pussy juice squirting from her. And even still, she continued her descent, enjoying how his cock filled her in a very audible way. Yngvar held her thighs, spreading her legs wide giving Mulush the perfect view of her pussy. The orc moved in, less patient in his lust than his Nord friend,pushing his way into her pussy with little preparation. What saliva she had moistened his cock with was gone and her saving grace was the juice still dripping from her pussy. The two men began to move as one, Yngvar's fingers digging into the smooth skin of her thighs, leaving white impressions in the tanned skin, his cock striking deeper inside her as a result of Mulush's hard thrusts. The orc's mouth was on her breast, his hand squeezing the one he suckled, his opposite hand rubbing her clit. He was a great multitasker, it seemed. Yngvar focused on the tight ass that squeezed him, the friction created as she bounced on his cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with her moans, her head lulling back, resting on his shoulder. He could see her eyes, saw how they were rolled back into her head. Few women enjoyed Mulush's brute approach to sex, could handle the rough handling as he slapped his strong orc cock into them. Falin was loving it. Looking down her body, he could see the breast that Mulush neglected, see how hard her nipple was. He could also feel a mix of more juice from her and Mulush's precum as it rolled down, sliding along his cock. He only half wondered what her pussy felt like, if it would squeeze his cock as much as her ass did. He'd intended there to be plenty of time to find out, ready for round two even as his body locked, his balls seeming to tuck before he shot his load deep into her ass, Mulush's climax following his. They both shoved into her deeper, if possible, their shared goal to coat her insides with their seed, not wanting to waste a drop. Mulush was breathing heavily now, basking in his orgasm and Falin had collapsed against Yngvar, panting and shaking. In the midst of them filling her with their own cream, she'd climaxed as well. After a second, Mulush pulled out of her and Falin slid to the floor, still recovering. Mulush was soft but Yngvar was unsurprised to find his own cock was as well. He slid forward in his chair, stroking his cock, pointing it at Falin's ass as he managed to coax out the last few clinging wisps of cum. She barely reacted, cum leaking from her ass and pussy.   
“More,” Mulush said, panting.   
Yngvar was inclined to agree, looking to their little elven fuck toy. She rolled onto her back, spreading her legs wide, the perfect picture of absolute submission.

She'd lasted much longer than expected. Mulush had finally fucked her raw and well. Yngvar had woken once in the night, confused, looking around the small house of which he was a guest. Mulush had retired and Falin was laying on the floor, naked and sticky. He'd gone back to sleep, knowing it was easier than trying to get into the treasury at a late hour, mostly because the old man's wife was such a light sleeper. Now though, waking for the second time, he suspected was a better hour. Mulush was gone and since the man only ever left to work, well, there was a good chance his day had already started. Falin was no longer on the floor, sitting in a chair and drinking from a mug. Still naked though, save for her odd hat. She was also unbothered by his gaze, which she noticed right away.  
“Yngvar,” she greeted.   
“Falin,” he replied.  
It felt like foreplay.  
“You fell asleep much too soon last night,” she gently scolded, setting her mug down.  
Peeking in, his brows rose. She licked her lips, barely flinching about the fact that he'd caught her with a mug of what was most likely Mulush's cum.  
“Orc seed is so thick,” she grumbled. “Nothing like Nord. More creamy.”  
“I take it that's a good thing,” he guessed, feeling the tiniest bit jealous that she was knocking back a mug of Mulush.   
“I do like cream,” Falin admitted.  
She smiled.  
“And you do owe me. For falling asleep and leaving me so unsatisfied.”  
Yngvar caught her meaning.  
“Well then, allow me to make it up for you, Falin,” he offered.  
She smiled, rising from the chair, to lower herself to her knees. He shouldn't. She was a stranger and her motives were unclear. But she was also a woman, naked before him, skin still glistening with the results of last night and her mouth open, waiting. On one hand, he should have had her in irons. On the other..well, he wanted to fill her up with whatever he could. And that was what he proceeded to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you read and enjoy and there's someone you have in mind, I want to feature each Hold and thus far I need someone for Solitude, Whiterun, Morthal and Dawnstar. Any ideas/suggestions are appreciated


	3. If the Cave be A'Rocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my Fanfiction account. Falin spends a night in a cave with Bishop, a wilderness man helping her track wild beast smugglers in order to save his wolf and her lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. Bishop is a character from the Skyrim Romance Mod so not from canon Skyrim. However he plays into the canon of the Lost Dragonborn. I want to give credit to the Skyrim Romance Mod's original author, Mara, and invite you to check it out at www.skyrimromance.com

"Here."  
He passed the bottle of mead across the fire, her fingers brushing his hand as she took it. He didn't intend to stare but couldn't help but admire her throat as she tipped her head back to drink. She finished drinking, setting the bottle down beside her. Her green eyes went to the mouth of the cave, watching the rain that had surprised them just north west of Falkreath. The majority of their clothing was plastered against a few rocks near the fire, drying. Bishop shifted, too aware now of Falin, wondering what was going through her mind. Was she noticing him as much as he noticed her?  
"I still don't understand how those... thieves captured Ashanti," Falin admitted aloud, her fingers fiddling with the long sleeves of her white shirt.  
Bishop gulped as those green eyes went to him.  
"A wolf I understand," she confessed. "No offense. But Ashanti is huge, okay?"  
"As much as we hate to admit, these scum bags are good at what they do," Bishop replied.  
He didn't much like to think of how it was they caught the animals. He rather focus his energy on finding them, on reconnecting with his wolf companion. Falin made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.  
"They best pray to the Nine that I do not find them."  
And Bishop felt sorry for them if she did. He'd seen her deadly accuracy with her bow and if that wasn't enough, she had a rapier of the highest caliber and damn well knew how to use it.  
"It still makes no sense," Falin mumbled, mostly to herself, probably because Bishop was proving to be a horrible conversationalist.  
He wasn't much for conversation or people in general. He'd been alone most of his life and preferred it that way. But this time around his distraction from the conversation was of a different nature, having to do with the woman he was camping she liked to admit it or not, her shirt was wet and he could see the bra beneath. "You shouldn't feel bad," Bishop said, finally finding the words to say. "They're clever. I don't think Karnwyr would go off with anyone. Or be captured by just anyone."  
"What bothers me is that no one saw anything," Falin confided in him.  
"They probably did," Bishop informed her. "But the Reach is pretty corrupt, between the Forsworn and the Markarth Guard."  
He shook his head, unable to fully describe the cess pool the Hold was.  
"Another reason I avoid people," he went on. "The lies they tell. Animals don't lie."  
Falin chuckled.  
"I have been meaning to ask you about that."  
She shifted, facing him now, her face partly shadowed by the fire.  
"Where does this dislike of people come from?" she asked.  
Bishop shrugged. He knew her only well enough to oogle her, not enough to tell her the whole sordid tale of his life.  
"My experience with people has always been less than the best," he summarized. "For the most part."  
"So you just live outside the walls, traveling?" Falin checked and Bishop nodded. "You're a brave kind of fool."  
Bishop laughed at that.  
"A fool?"  
"Coward would be too harsh a word," she replied and his faint smile vanished.  
"Coward?" he repeated, not quite liking the word.  
"I was a slave once," Falin confessed. "And afterwards, I was the known daughter of a known bastard. And no matter how hard my father worked, no matter what favors he did, what he accomplished, how wealthy and prominent he was, people only ever saw him as a bastard."  
She shook her head, the loose hair tumbling over her shoulders in a wave of blood red.  
"My mother is an impressive huntress. She once killed a pirate with only a crossbow from the crows nest with little effort. But no one cares about that."  
Falin touched the black band around her neck, the one that matched the two on her wrists.  
"They see these, on her if they're lucky, and on me. And their mind is made up. We're nothing to them. And so they treat us like dirt."  
"Sounds like you have just as much of a reason to hate people as I do," Bishop remarked earning him a smile from Falin.  
"I don't hate people. I suppose I should but I don't. Because for every girl who spit at me as I walked by. Or made fun of me, there was one of their lovers, their husbands or their brothers who was more than eager to take me to bed. And I laughed at them who called me nothing because those are the men that were willing to throw out relationships and in some cases familial respect for someone they marked as nothing."  
"You're a petty thing," Bishop commented, smirking at her.  
"I like sex," Falin retorted. "And there's nothing wrong with that. Even better when it comes with some revenge."  
"You only sleep with men to get revenge on the ladies in their life?"  
Falin smirked his way.  
"Oh Bishop. No one is sleeping if I'm in the bed. Or in the cave."  
He didn't miss the way her eyes scanned their surroundings.  
"Is that an offer?"  
Gods above he hoped so. Falin cocked her head at him, her hair falling over her left shoulder, as she was studying him. Without a word, she rose, crossing the small space between them, settling in his lap and kissing him. It was a deep kiss and if he wasn't already at half mast, he knew it would have been enough to get him there, this contact she had made. Her breasts rubbed against his chest through the fabric of her bra and shirt and her ass rested close to his now erect cock. As ready as he was though, he wasn't sure how far to let this go even as Falin's hips started moving against him and he grunted, siezing hold of her waist, feeling her muscles move beneath her tight skin. She had skills and at this rate, he was going to cum before he'd even been inside her, a fact she knew as she stopped moving, smiling down at him. She'd obviously been teasing him and he didn't much care for it.  
"Do you want to go to sleep?" she asked, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.  
He matched her grin.  
"No one sleeps when you're in the cave," he replied.  
"You learn fast," she praised.  
Bishop didn't respond, choosing that moment, as she leaned in for another kiss, to lift her off him, his superior strength allowing him the oppurtunity to turn the tables, lowering her to the cave floor as gently as he could. She seemed to like that, liking it even more as his lips met her neck, kissing the skin along her throat roughly, nibbling her and there. It was a good distraction as he slid one hand along her leg and across her thigh, finding her panties. She knew what he was planning, her legs sliding further apart, welcoming him eagerly. And he chose not to disappoint, his fingers finding her entrance. He slid one in, testing, surprised that for a girl who spoke so readily of her many sexual conquests, she was pretty tight. He drew back, staring down at her, grinning as he fingered her and enjoying the face she made from that alone. As enjoyable as it was, it wasn't enough. And she had to agree, her hand cupping his erection, surprising him as she began stroking him through his pants. They were in the way. He drew his finger from her, catching her hand and gently knocking it aside as he worked his pants over his hips, hovering over her. No way was he letting her out from under him. She gave an audible gasp of excitement as his cock came into view, stiff and near pulsating as if it was upset that it wasn't the first thing in her.  
"Roll over," he commanded of her and she made a face his way.  
He didn't care, lifting one eyebrow, daring her to get sassy. She didn't though, probably more eager than he was and she rolled over, ass in the air, waiting for him to do what he planned. His hands cupped her ass,kneading the flesh there just under her panties before he hooked the fabric with his finger, drawing it to the side and exposing her to him. He didn't know which hole to claim first but went with her pussy since he'd teased it enough. Falin groaned as he pushed into her, in one thrust, his hips settling into a rhythm matched by the erotic moans of the woman beneath him, muffled by her arms as she buried her face in them. Bishop grinned at that, the only sound besides the rain outside and Falin the sound of skin slapping against skin, louder the faster he went. And he went fast, angling for deeper when he could which seemed to drive her wild. He tried to remember the last time he'd been with a woman and couldn't, much of his time spent roaming. His stamina wasn't what it usually was, the feel of a woman much different than his hand and he could feel the pressure building in his cock and he tucked himself in around her, his hips moving faster as his lips nibbled at her neck. She lifted her head, giving him better access, her moaning overtaking the sound of their flesh colliding.  
"Inside," she gasped, in between inaudbible noises, sensing that he was about to cum.  
That was all he needed, grabbing her arms, lifting her from the cave floor as he came, shooting his seed deep within her, their bodies pressed tightly together, trembling, as he nearly emptied himself inside of her. After a few moments, he released her arms and she lowered her hands to the floor, on hands and knees as he pulled out of her. Despite being out of practice, he was proud to see that he was still half erect, that pride going as he saw some of his seed dripping from the halfling he'd just ridden before her panties slid back into their usual position without his cock to keep them from their goal. Even still, her ass was partly exposed and he gave it a quick but firm swat.  
"Not bad for a fool and a coward, huh?" he asked. She turned slowly, her smile in place as she leaned in, kissing him, the thing that had basically started their little tryst.  
"Not bad at all," she admitted, that glint in place as she pushed him back. He fell against the cave wall, crying out in surprise until he landed on his butt. Falin, still on hands and knees, crawled towards him before ducking her head, licking the length of his cock.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, more so pleasantly surprised than shocked.  
Falin made a show of licking his cock's head, slowly, her eyes meeting his.  
"I'm getting you all ready for round two," she replied. "I told you. No one sleeps when I'm in the cave."  
And then she swallowed his cock.


	4. A Falkreath Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence in regards to the Flings. I have another planned, hopefully soon. Please, enjoy and feel free to recommend Flings.

"It is interesting."  
He clearly liked hearing himself talk. She didn't mind, watching his pacings as he covered the ground. He watched her, his gaze marveling at her body, hungry and menacingly. He wanted her afraid, quivering like a weak servant beneath his superiority. She knew a lot of men like that.  
"You come into my Hold to inform me you want permission to establish new trade routes," he said. "Trade routes that could be targeted."  
"They'd be safe," Falin argued.   
Siddgeir laughed, the sound from his throat, his pacing bringing him out of her line of sight. She could hear him pause, no doubt admiring her backside and all its assets.   
"Safe. But for how long?"  
The resounding silence was echoing. Apparently Siddgeir had waved out his court. Falin glanced at the lurking house carl, whom she hadn't been introduced to. He made brief eye contact before glancing away.   
"The war may not affect you much, as you hail from Cyrodill," Siddgeir continued.  
Falin could feel his hand on her braid, twisting her hair around his hand, securing his grip. Falin felt the jerk as he tugged at her hair and she smiled.  
"Ah a man who speaks my language," she chuckled.  
He didn't remark on that, herding her towards the silent housecarl. The man seemed to know the script, waiting until Siddgeir had turned Falin around to face him before he siezed hold of her arms. Siddgeir took to her armor, his hands skillfully navigating the mess of leather straps, yanking down her pants, exposing her quivering sex to the warm air of the longhouse.   
"I've heard stories," whispered Siddgeir. "You're trysts span lands."  
He gripped her thighs, lifting her sex to his mouth, her hands secured in his housecarl's grip. His breath was hot, his tongue flicking out, licking her clit. Falin was breathing hard, body shaking in anticipation, her lust driven to higher lengths at the grip holding her. She could feel the housecarl, switching her arms to one meaty hand, allowing his other to explore her body. Siddgeir smiled at his servant's eagerness but focused his attention on his task, his tongue already at work as he feasted on her. His mouth was skillful. Meanwhile, the leather armor she wore normally fell apart under the housecarl's hands, her breasts meeting the toasty air. That rough hand cupped her breast, modest though they were, squeezing, massaging generously, working their way across the bronze skin to her pink nipples, pinching. Falin cried out, her sex twitching in response to the stimulating duo.   
"Helvard," Siddgeir gently scolded. "Don't leave her with nothing to do."  
Helvard. Finally a name. Falin smiled at him, puckering her lips at him.  
"Come on Helvard, give me your cock," she encouraged him. "I have many skills. Let me show them to you."  
His gaze narrowed. He was clearly suspicious, probably didn't believe the stories Siddgeir had referenced. Still, she heard the sound of his armor being cast off, felt him lower her enough so that she was indeed in line with his cock. And hungrily, Falin accepted, her mouth circling the tip. Siddgeir surprised her then, gripping her hips and he sucked forcefully at her clit, his mouth unrelenting. Falin gasped, Helvard's cock diving deep into her throat. She gagged, not expecting it. She could hear him chuckle, could feel Siddgeir's amusement as the vibrations echoed through her body. He was gunning for her to orgasm, his rough treatment of her clit evidence of that. He wanted to taste her and if she had been less experienced, he would've succeeded, his skills impressive. Falin arched her back, using Helvard as an anchor, worming her clit out of Siddgeir's mouth. He smiled at her efforts but backed off, lowering her bottom half to the ground, guiding her to her knees. Helvard moved with her, still filling her mouth and throat. She could feel Siddgeir moving but was distracted by the Nord that know began to move in her mouth. He was slow at first, testing her, his balls slapping against her face. She had no choice but to close her eyes tight as Helvard's pace picked up, his movements more forceful. Try as she might, the man proved to be rather slippery, preventing her from employing any of her learned skills. It didn't matter. He tensed, his body going rigid and then she felt his cock explode in her mouth, riding the wave of his orgasm as he filled her mouth. He gave one last forceful thrust, really driving his seed down her throat, his movements coming to a halt. Falin, of course, swallowed, groaning as he pulled out of her throat, a mess of saliva and seed dribbling down her chin. Under normal circumstances, she would've pursued, sucked him dry if such was her intention. However, she needed a second to recover, bending and no doubt flashing her ass to him, as she coughed and gagged.   
"Ah Helvard, a compliment," Siddgeir chuckled.   
Falin lifted her head, observing him sitting on his throne, his cock out and hard, waiting. For her,no doubt, his intent for her to ride. He smiled at her, the expression dark.   
"No dear, how bad do you want those trade routes?" he asked.   
Falin said nothing, rising. Her hair had come loose, fanning her shoulders now. She was stark naked, the remnants of Helvard running down her chin and onto her breasts. Even her legs were wet, proof of her aroused state slipping from the confines of her pussy and down her legs. She was ready, mounting Siddgeir with little ceremony, his cock sliding easily into her as she lowereed herself onto him. She glanced back at Helvard, her hands sliding down her body,separating her ass cheeks apart as she enticed him. His gaze darkened, evidence that this man, the man that had almost suffocated her as he had fucked her throat, was dangerous. How exciting. He stepped up behind her, prodding her entrance and she groaned aloud, his cock sliding in with little resistance. She took one moment, to breath, to prep, and they allowed it, probably marveling to themselves at how tight a woman of her reputation was. And then, of course, Helvard began riding her hard, setting their pace, mercilessly. And damn if she didn't love it.


	5. An Exchange of Goods

She always seemed to appear right when he needed her. When trysts and captured moments with priestesses and merchant girls weren't enough to really curb his desire. Damn their lack of stamina, always ruining the fun. So yes, seeing the enticing leather clad halfling leaning against his counter top put him in a better mood. Said mood improve, his eyes hungrily skimming along her body, teased by the various glimpses of skin he saw, ignoring the gnawing urge to tease her about how little said armor would protect her. She never needed protection in the field. Or really in bed either.   
"Must be my lucky day," he remarked, stepping to her, pinning her against the counter with his body.   
She didn't mind as he palmed on of her breasts, giving it a good squeeze, her face flushing in pleasure as the leather rubbed against her rather sensitive nipples. He knew her body's little quirks. He also knew she wasn't one for undergarments. And with a rack like she had, she didn't need a bra, her top assets small but not too tiny. Just right by his measure. The real treasure was her ass of course. He released her breast, allowing his fingers to trail across the leather, finding the buckles he needed and undoing them. As practiced as he was in undressing women, her custom armor took a bit of work, as complicated as she was crazy.  
"I heard a few interesting rumors about you," he announced.   
"Heard or started?" she asked, her fingers going for his belt.  
The tremble in her grip meant she was far more turned on then she wanted him to know.   
"Worried daddy's going to find out and tell you to stay away from the big bad Breton?" he taunted, yanking away finally at her armor.  
Her breasts stood at attention, her nipples arguably ready to cut glass. He ran his calloused thumbs over them,rough and merciless, just the way he knew she liked. Her legs buckled. Perhaps with more prodding, he could've had her cumming from that alone. But he needed her as much as she needed him.   
"Turn around," he commanded, giving her just enough room to do so.  
Staring at her back, he fixated now on the leather pants she wore. If pants were what they could be called. Really they were shorts, the leather straps extending down her leg providing hidden pockets for her knives. He made very short work of those shorts, yanking them down to her ankles and over her boots. Examing his prize, for he'd already won her, he could see she was ready fro him. Her pussy practically shimmered like the lake on a sunny day, wet and ready. His belt undone, he reached into his pants, freeing his already throbbing cock, giving it a few test strokes.  
"I heard you've been getting around Skyrim," he continued.   
He chuckled.  
"I'm not surprised."  
His cock fit so well between her bronze skinned ass and he moved slow, taunting her asshole, pressing at it every so often and pulling back when she tried sliding back a bit, to get some sort of penetration. Whenever she did move, it stirred her juices, the likes of which slowly crept down her legs.  
"Orc cock was always your favorite," Belethor continued, spreading her cheeks.  
She wanted him. She'd come to him, already turned on. So she had to know there'd be a waiting period.   
"The cum appeals to you the most. I know you like being filled up."  
"If you know, why haven't you done so yet?" Falin demanded, looking over her shoulder.  
He leaned in, pushing ever so slightly into her ass. Not enough for her to enjoy the full effects but enough that he felt her shudder.   
"Beg me to," he ordered.  
She was prideful, usually. She'd argue him in circles. But when she came to him, well, he usually got a bit more than he normally would. And so, she begged.  
"Belethor, I want you to fuck me please," she moaned, her hips rocking, her subtle attempt to get him in her. "Mhm, please. Please."  
She tossed her head back, her red braid sliding over her shoulder with the motion.   
"Use me already. Fill me with your seed!"  
He snorted at that.  
"We both know damn well you can't get pregnant. But you have convinced me."  
"Thank th-"  
Belethor rammed forward. Despite how soaked her pussy was for him, that ass was dry. He grinned a bit, his sadistic sighed stroked as he buried his cock in her ass, watching her rear up in surprise, hissing in a bit of pain, as a thousand sensations hit her at once.  
"Feel good?" he asked, stifling the laughter.  
Her ass was always tight. She'd been pounded more times than a nail and yet she always remained nearly virgin tight. Her asshole seemed to clench and unclench around his dick and slowly she lowered herself back onto the counter, body shaking. And just as slow, he pulled out, enjoying the shivers he saw racking her body as he did. She braced for him to shove into her again and he did, the driving force he decided and settled on enough to send his balls slapping against her with everying surge forward.   
"You want it, don't you?" he asked, pressing his body down on top of hers, really riding her ass.  
Her body felt good beneath his, much better than any of the women who tried to match how rough he liked it. To his immense pleasure, Falin looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes glazed over. Euphoric. Yeah, he liked that. Liked how obvious she enjoyed it. Liked that she didn't whine like a little bitch but that she realized, when it came to their relationship, that she was his bitch. Between the tightness in her bits, her willingness to service him and probably just the fact that she was an old rival's daughter, well, he never quite lasted as long as he usually did. Probably because he took for granted how many rounds they usually went.   
"Ah, take it, bitch," he growled, his carefully crafted salesman persona slipping as he came, his seed shooting deep into her even as he pulled out, letting the excess that never fit in her ass shoot onto the the floor and the leather shorts below.   
Falin, for her part, remained on the counter, trembling more as his cock slid completely out of her, her legs slick with stray cum and pussy juices, all of which complimented her very well.   
"Get on the floor," Belethor ordered, swatting her rump, watching it bounce.   
Falin obeyed, turning first before lowering herself at his feet. He took his cock in one hand, the damn thing still at half mast, and the top of her head in the other, pushing past her lips, loving how those perfectly red lips struggled to accomodate his girth. Points to her for committing. Belethor held her head in place, smirking down at her.   
"Like that taste?" he demanded.   
She hummed in confirmation, as he'd spent hours teaching her to do.   
"Good. You want more?"  
Another hum, a rather impatient one. He let it go, pointing to the floor at his feet, the cum that had missed her ass and shorts,as well as her pussy juices, around them.  
"You're going to lick these floors. If you don't do a complete job, I'll be the only one getting off. I'll fuck your mouth so long and so hard, you'll never speak again," he proclaimed. "And if you do a complete job, well, come shop hours tomorrow, you'll still be laid up on the counter, for all to see and judge."

 

"Good morning, Belethor," Sigurd said, coming downstairs.   
It hadn't gone unnoticed, that his employer hadn't come to bed the night before. In fact, the Breton was still wearing the same clothes he had the day before, leaning heavily against the counter, attention on something beneath it.   
"Are you-"  
"Never you mind," Belethor insisted.   
He tossed a bundle of what Sigurd guessed could be clothes, albeit racy ones if anything. They smelled of sweat and sex, a heady mix.   
"Go wash those," Belethor ordered. "And make certain their clean."  
"Yes sir," Sigurd said, heading out, curious, but not curious enough to risk any potental money this new task would earn him.   
When the door closed behind his assistant, Belethor slowly leaned back, smiling down at Falin. Save for a few dribbles of cum around her mouth, she'd done it. She'd taken his punishment, swallowed every drop he demanded of her. Slowly, she lay down at his feet, yawning.  
"Mmm, goodnight," she said, disguising the hoarseness in her voice as a yawn.  
He would've chuckled but he was feeling especially punishment inclinced today.  
"Ah, ah. If you want those clothes back,well, there are terms."  
"You have a store to tend," Falin objected, shooting quickly to her feet, his cock pressing against her naked body now that they were face to face.  
"I have a slutty halfling to tend to," Belethor corrected. "To make sure she gets my point."  
"Which is?" Falin demanded.  
Belethor cupped that plump ass, drawing her up a bit, settling her on his cock, the process of which she obediently went along with, her eyes rolling back into her head as he finally entered her pussy. He only had so much left in him, which was good. Falin, as a good slut, always left him drained and satisfied. Damn if that was going to change just because she was fucking her way across Skyrim.  
"Men or women, I had you first," he said. "You do well to remember that."  
He didn't let her respond, knowing her pride would require some manner of posturing. Still cupping her ass, he lifted her higher,thanking the nine she was so light, ignoring her moans of pleasure and protest as he headed for the stairs. If they were lucky, he may just make it to the bed. If not, well, he certainly hoped she enjoyed the stairs.


End file.
